Soul's Moving Castle
by KeironthePagan
Summary: Summary is too long so it'll be inside. YAOI! boy/boy Don't like, don't read.
1. In Which Kid Visits the Bakery

"Soul's Moving Castle"

Summary = In Death City, it's quiet, friendly, enjoyable. Everything is peaceful and sweet, except for Death the Kid. With his father being owner of the Death Kingdoms, he's always busy, only the company of his mother and two sisters, Liz and Patty to keep him happy. Though through his boring days at his mother hat shop, his life is dramatically changed when a witch comes and places a curse on him. Now, Kid must set out to find a wizard to reverse the curse. But will he find the right one, or will his own heart be stolen by the worse wizard in New Death City?

Basically this is Howl's Moving Castle, but with changes to where it fits Soul Eater. Soul is Howl and Kid is Sophie, the rest will be explained as the story progress. Be warned that some of the characters are way beyond their normal personality. Alot of them are going to be different. Anyways, I hope to atleast update two chapters a day, so please be patient with me. R&R please. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Part One : Death the Kid<p>

Chapter 1: In Which Kid Visits the Bakery

It was quiet and settle in the small hat shop as the workers busied and bustled about, readying hats from left to right. As they worked, a steady train past by on the tracks out front, rattling the windows as it did. Death the Kid whom sat by the window outlooking it, watched it go with wishful eyes. The train always past by at noon, shooting through town and escaping to the fields out east. Kid sighed, longing to be aboard that train, escaping the boredom of Death City. Pushing out the thougths that were childish, Kid went back to sewing the pale pink hat he held in his hands. The rose was nearly completed as he stitched the last red thread. Tying it off, he fluffled the feathers on the side and placed it on the rack with the others. Smiling soflty as the pile he had already completed, Kid grabbed another and began.

"Guess who's here!" a soft voice sung from the room behind Kid. Kid turned to peer through, only to see his mother walking in, dressed in a new wardrobe that she had obviously aquired from earlier trip.

"Oh, Madame Death!"

"Look at that hat!"

"Where'd you get it?" Kid rolled his eyes at the compliments everyone was giving his mother. He looked down at his own clothes. A dull black suit with white stripes and black dress shoes. He sighed and tried to ignore the conversation, though it was impossible thanks to the room being so close to his.

"Oh, you like? It's all the latest fashion in Death King City!" Suddenly, things silenced and Kid was relived, but frowned when his mother came into his room.

"Kid, have you seen my new look?" Kid turned his attention to his mother, looking at the wild pink dress with black lace his mother wore. Not really liking the details seeing as how it as asymmetrical, Kid only shrugged.

"It's okay, I suppose," he mumbled, sewing a blue ribbon onto the hat. His mother frowned and walked over to him, grabbing the pale pink hat he had finished moments before. She held in her hand, admiring it for a moment, then placed it back.

"You know, we're about to head out for the parade festival. Wouldn't you join us, dear?" she asked, her voice hopeful. Kid bit his bottom lip. He would love to go out and have fun with his mother and the others, but there was just no way he would be happy out there. There would bound to be someone asymmetrical or unperfect to ruin it. So, shaking his head, Kid finished the hat and placed it on the rack ontop the pale one.

"No thanks. I need to finish up here." His mother sighed and walked to the doorway.

"Alright, if you insist," she stated, walking back into the other room to leave. Kid watched as they left, then turned back to another hat, but before he could start, a scream was heard.

"Oh my, it's Soul's Castle!" Eyes wide, Kid stood up slightly to look out the window. Out on the edge of Death City on a hill, a castle was moving towards fog. Kid watched it till he disappeared, then sighed, sitting back down. He then heard the others as the finally left.

"I can't believe that was him. What was he doing here?"

"He's probably on the prowl. You know, he eats girls hearts..." The conversation was ended by the sound of the door closing. Kid sighed in relief and placed the hat down. His hands were numb and his left thumb was stinging from the needle. Standing up, he walked over to the mirror and looked at his suit. Settling out the wrinkles, he grabbed his keys and walked out of the shop. Once the door was locked, he turned and started off towards the bakery.

As he walked, children ran past him laughing and playing. Adults bickered and chatted on the sides as wagons and cars whizzed by. Kid stayed out of it all, staying as far to the side as he could. When he came to an alley, he sighed in relief to find it empty. Walking steadly now, he admired the symmetry of each building he past. They were old, yes, but the details never ceased to break or bend. With a soft smile, he continued only to stop when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse - " Kid paused when he looked up. Standing in from of him was a street rat, a grin placed on his dirtied face. Kid's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Well, what do we have here, hm? A littled puppy lost his way?" he said, his voice rough and harsh as if he had a cold.

"Oh, no, I'm not lost. I was just on my way to the bakery," Kid said, trying to get rid of the fellow, but as he went to walk past him, another guy stepped out. This one was taller and older, a brown beard occupiying his chin. Kid's eyes widened more.

"Now, now, what's the rush?" the older asked. They both grinned and stepped closer to Kid, pinning him on a wall. Kid's bottom lip trembled.

"Please, leave me alone!" Kid tried to yell, but his voice barely past as a whisper. The younger guy laughed.

"You see? You're beard scares all the prey." The older one laughed and bent down to were he was eye level with Kid.

"Oh, I think he's even cuter when he's scared." Kid gasped when he felt a hand slip up his shirt. Instinct kicked in and he slapped the man. "Why you little!" Kid screamed as the two began to chase him. Though when he started to run, he bumped into something hard. Gasping, Kid looked up to see a young man with fair red hair and red eyes. The two guys behind him stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" the older one demanded. The red haired man's lips curled into a grin.

"I'm her escort. Who are you?" Kid's skin heated at being called a "she", yet it also heated at the man's voice. It was so soft like velvet yet deep enough to strike fear. Turning around, Kid saw just that in the two street rat's eyes as they took a step back.

"We were just, um , we were -"

"You were just leaving, right?" the red haired man asked. The two cocked a brow, but yelled when their bodies stiffened. Uncontrollably their legs began stomping down the ally past Kid and disappearing into the crowd outside it. Kid looked up at the man who was now chuckling softly.

"T-Thank you," Kid stated. The man's chuckle ceased and he looked down at Kid with soft eyes.

"You're welcome. Now, where were you heading?"

"Oh, um, the bakery," Kid replied, shaking his head. He had almost forgotten where he was going just then. The man smiled and held out his arm, surprising Kid.

"Then let me be your escort." Kid shook his head, stepping back a little.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I'm fine. I don't need a -"

"That wasn't an offer," the man stated. Kid sighed and took his arm, not wanting to anger him. The man smiled and started walking. Kid held on to his arm softly at first, but as they walked on further, his grip tightened. The warmth raidiating from the man was intriguing and Kid couldn't help but find himself drawn to the man more and more.

"Don't be alarmed if we're being followed," the man suddenly said, breaking Kid from his thoughts. Kid wanted to ask what he meant, but he's unspoken questioned was answered when a group of black shadows crawled out from the walls, coming towards them. "Sorry, looks like your involved." Kid gasped and looked at the man with wide eyes. The man only dragged him into a different ally as more shadows formed. Their pace was quickening and Kid was positive they were going to be caught. Suddenly, the man stopped walking, making Kid jerk to a stop.

"Why did you -"

"Hold on!" Kid screamed as they were suddenly in the air, the shadow figures stuck below. Kid squeezed his eyes shut, his knees bending up. He waited to start falling, but nothing. He peeked one eye open, only to the man standing on air.

"Don't worry, you're fine," he said. Kid sighed and relaxed a bit. "Just stretch out your legs and start walking." Kid did just that and smiled when they began to walk on the air. He laughed more when their pace quickened and matched. Looking down, Kid watched as the people past by. The sounds of the festival were dulled up in the air and eveything was peaceful. Kid blushed when he felt the man's hot breath on his neck.

"You are a natural," the man complimented, tickling Kid's skin. Kid smiled softly and looked away, biting his lip. He almost whined in protest when they came to the bakery. The man softly placed him down on a ledge of the building. He smiled at Kid.

"Stay here until it's safe again. I'll draw them off," he stated. Kid nodded.

"Okay," he replied breathless, then gasped when the man jumped backwards, falling over the edge. Kid ran to the end and peered down, only to findthe man no where in sight.

XXX

Patty sighed as she bustled back and forth behind the counter. Guys were literally bending over it, ordering cakes and pies just to talk to her. Patty didn't see how the others could do this. As she handed one man his, a woman stopped her, whispering into her ear. Patty's eyes widened.

"He what?" Quickly, she lifted the counter door and ran up the stairs. Running into the hall, she saw her brother standing at the ledge, looking out with a blank expression. Her worry grew.

"Kid!" Kid turned when his name was called and saw his sister running to him. He nearly fell back when she hugged him.

"Patty." She let go of him and frowned.

"Someone just told me you floated down the sky with a wizard? What were you doing!" she asked. Kid looked back to the air.

"So that wasn't a dream," he mumbled. Patty huffed.

"Kid, really? You should be more careful! That could've been Soul! And if it was, he would've stolen your heart." Kid frowned, shaking his head.

"No, Soul only steals girls hearts." Patty sighed.

"Don't give me that," she stated. Kid looked away, eyes down in sadness. Patty's frown disappeared. "Um so what are you doing here anyways?" Kid snapped out of his thinking.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were. Get some fresh air." Patty nodded. Kid sighed. "Well, I better get back. There are still hats to be sewn." Kid walked down the stairs and out the back door, seeing as how the front entrance was blocked by guys. As he started to walk off, Patty stopped him.

"Here," she said, handing him a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth. Kid smiled softly and gave her a hug.

"Thankyou." She smiled and waved him off as he left.

"Be safe!" she yelled, then returned to the bakery when he disappeared down an ally.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know it's probably boring to most of you at first, but I'm just following the rate of the movie. It'll get better later on. Besides, I'm changing it to where it's yaoi so you know there's bound to be something exciting happening. XD Well, I'm going to stop here and begin chapter two later. Right now my hands cramping. So, till later!<p> 


	2. In Which Kid Recieves a Curse

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

Yay! Chapter 2~! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: In Which Kid Recieves a Curse<p>

The stars were now shining bright above Death City; the moon grinning fully in the middle. Kid sighed, tired from all the work and began to close up the shop. He locked the door and went ot put up some hats, when suddenly a bell dinged. Turning, Kid saw a tall, elder woman walk in. Her hair was pale blonde and her skin was dusty white. Her clothes - a wild purple dress and black fur - were the only things lively as everything else on her looked dead. Even her pale green eyes looked dead.

"Eh, what a tacky little shop. Such tacky hats," the woman state. Her eyes narrowed when they fell on Kid. "And you are by far the tackiest thing here." Kid's face flushed and he quickly walked towards the door.

"The shop's closed, mam'," he said, trying to be as polite as he could. "The door's over here." He opened the door, waiting for the woman to leave, but she only gave out a gaspy chuckle.

"Standing up to the Witch of the Death. How cute." Kid's eyes widened.

"Witch of the Death?" Before Kid could escape out the door, two of the shadow figures from before appeared, blocking his way. He turned, but gasp when he saw the witch coming towards him. Blocking his face, Kid waited, but only felt a cold shiver run through his body.

"Best part about that spell is you can't tell anyone," she spoke as Kid slumped to the floor. She chuckled as she reached for the door. "My regards to Soul." The door then closed with a slam and Kid looked up. He gasped as his vision was black and white. He couldn't see any color. Standing up, he paused, feeling something was different.

"W-What?" Looking down, Kid then saw paws. He screamed and jumped back, only to see himself in the mirror. A small pup stood there with black fur and three white stripes going across one ear. Kid's eyes widened as he looked at the dog more closely. "T-That's me, isn't it?" He got closer and muzzled the mirror, seeing the dog do the same. "It is!" Panicking, Kid ran for the door, cirlcing outside. "Oh, this is bad, this is - Oh, very bad!" Going back inside, he slowly approached the mirror only to gasp when he saw the same thing again. "Oh, I got to stay calm. I got to stay calm!" Kid then left and went for his room upstairs.

XXX

"I'm home!" Madam Death called out as she entered through the door. The sun was now shining outside as a new day had began. Looking around the shop to find all the workers, she paused when her son was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kid?" she asked.

"I'm afraid your son is sick today," one of the workers said as they past her with a basket of hats. Worried, Madame Death went for the stairs. Approaching the door, she knocked lightly.

"Kid? Sweetie, you there?" she tried the knob, but it was locked. "Kid?"

"Don't come in!" a voice called out, muffled through the door. It was rough and deep. "I have a cold and I don't want you to get it!" Madame Death's worry grew.

"Honey, are you okay? You sound so aweful!"

"I'm fine! I just need to rest. You go on and work, I'll be fine," Kid replied. Sighing, Madame Death left.

Kid sighed in relief when his mother finally left the door. Jumping down from his bed, he walked to the mirror again as he had fifteen times before. He looked at his dog self and smiled slightly. "This isn't so bad," he mumbled, turning to where he could see himself fully. "At least your colors match you." He turned to the other side and gasp, his smile widening. "And just look at how symmetrical you are!" He paused when he heard laughter below and frowned, looking at himself again. "But you can't stay here, can you?" he asked himself. Grabbing hit hat from the end of his bed, he tried ot put in on, only to be unsuccessful. Growling, he tossed it up and it landed perfectly on his ears. Nodding at it in the mirror, he then escaped from his room, passing by the workers unseen to the kitchen.

Standing on his back paws, he grabbed a cloth then padded to the counter. He frowned at how high it was. Bending slightly, he jumped, landing on the edge. Nearly slipping, he hoisted himself up, freezing when a pan hit the floor. The laughter in the other room stopped and suddenly footsteps came towards the kitchen. Before Kid could escape, a worker screamed when they saw him.

"Oh, get out! Get out!" Kid yelped when the worker came at him with a broom. Dropping the cloth, he bolted for the front door, making it out quickly when a worker opened it. Kid amazed himself at how fast he could run, but didn't stop when he made it safe away. He kept running past the stores and over the train tracks, all the way till he reached the edge of the city. Stopping, he panted, looking back. His eyes dropped with sadness. Hanging his head, he walked on out of Death City.

"If I ever want to return, I'm going to have to find a wizard to undo this curse," he mumbled. Looking up, he saw a wagon parked by a farm. It was currently loading some hay and to the way it pointed, Kid figured it was heading for Death King City. "And I know just the wizard to find," he stated, running quickly for the wagon. When the farmer was turned, he hopped in, taking cover underneath two bails of hay. Settling down, he waited till the farmer finished and when the wgaon began moving, he eased his way to the edge of the back. Death City was now disappearing in front of him, slowly growing smaller and smaller the further the wagon went. Sighing one last time, Kid lowered his head onto his paws and closed his eyes, figuring he'd might as well get some rest before he got to Death King City.

XXX

When the wagon hit a large bump in the road, Kid jolted awake. His stood up on instinct, only to fall out the back when the wagon hit another bump. Groaning, he stood, shaking his fur and head. Everything was dark, but when his vision slightly cleared, he saw buildings and people walking. For a second, he thought to be in Death City, but when he saw a large castle pearched on a hill, he new he was in Death King City. Smiling, he got out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

"Now, if I were a wizard, where would I be?" he asked himself. Looking up, he saw the sky still dark, but the moon wasn't there. Searching, he found it close to the horizon. Turning opposite of it, he saw white light appearing from the hills. Dawn was approaching. "Good, perfect time to begin my search." Moving aside from a cart pusher, Kid began jogging slightly down the sidewalk, determined to find the wizard who would help him break the curse.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know this chapter is shorter than the other, but I have to stop here because 1) My fingers are cramping and 2) It's my birthday today and I have to start getting ready for the party. So hopefully, I'll add chapter 3 sometime later this night after the party. BYE!<p> 


	3. In Which Kid Finds the Moving Castle

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

Chapter 3, YAY! Anyways, this will be longer, thank god, and hopefully there will be no shorter ones like chapter 2. Also, I'm hoping to update on some of my other stories just for those waiting on them. R&R please! Thanks! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : In Which Kid Finds the Moving Castle<p>

Kid sighed for the fifth time that morning. His paws hurt, his head was already drooping. He had no idea how street dogs were able to do this. Frowning, Kid took a seat on a step of a store. It was dusted and old so apparently no one had used it in a while. Growling at the dust, Kid finally ignored it and looked up. He growled even more when he saw everyone looking the same.

"How am I suppose to find anyone when they all look black and white?" Kid barked. Two people walking by screamed and ran away. Kid shook his head and got up, knowing he'd have to keep moving to avoid questions and by-standers, or possibly even being hunted. Passing by an alley, he turned down it and paused, trying to use his nose. He knew a dog's smell was ten times stronger than a humans, but for some reason, his wasn't. He couldn't smell anything besides the retched stench of the alley and his fur. Kid gasped and looked at himself. His paws were muddied up adn the fur on his bottom half was all matted. Kid growled.

"Great, not only am I a mutt, but now I'm a filthy mutt!" Kid plopped down, tears in his eyes. "Could this just get any worse?" Suddenly, a thunder rolled nearby and Kid looked up. Quickly, the white sky he saw turned black and he began to feel a couple of raindrops on his nose. Before he could respone, more poured down harder and soon he was soaked to the bone. Kid whimpered and tried to hide behind a trash can.

"My life is over," he mumbled, lowering his head onto his paws. "I can't go home, I can't see father for his help. I can't do anything!" Looking down the alley, watching all the people scurry along, Kid finally realized it was hopeless. "I need a miracle." Closing his eyes, Kid tried to nap, but suddenly a tapping sound made his ear perk up. Lifting his head slightly, Kid could hear the tapping louder but couldn't see what made the sound. Standing, he cautiously walked further down the ally, closer to the tapping till it was so loud he swore it was right on him. Peeking his head around a corner, he gasped when he saw a frog hopping on a trashcan. When it's large black eyes spotted Kid, it stopped and gave a loud croak. Kid whimpered and ducked behind the wall. When he peered back out, the frog was gone. Kid sighed in relief, but screamed when the frog croaked right beside him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Kid barked at it, panting. "Worthless frog." The frog's eyes narrowed and gave a harsh croak, almost as if it was trying to growl. Suddenly, Kid's eyes widened when he stood on two legs and pointed one of its flippers at him.

"Who are you calling worthless? You're the mutt, here, not me!" the frog snapped. Kid jumped back.

"Y-You talked!" The frog's eyes rolled.

"Well, duh!"

"B-But I thought animals couldn't talk."

"One, I'm not really an animal, and two, I'm under a c- a cu -" The frog growled when it's lips kept closing up on it. It seemed the word refused to come out, but Kid understood completely. In fact, he smiled in joy.

"Your under one, too? So am I!" Kid bounced up and down, barking happily. The frog looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, woopy-de-doo! Stupid mutt," the frog mumbled. Kid growled and stopped bouncing.

"Filthy? I'll have you know I'm Lord Death's son!" Kid immediatley closed his mouth when those words escaped. The frog's eyes widened.

"Y-You mean you're...you're Death the Kid?" Kid sighed and nodded. The frog laughed, making Kid confused. "Oh, this is wonderful! The King's son! A dog! A mutt! Oh, hahaha!" The frog tumbled over, gripping at its sides. Kid's face heated and he growled, ears back in shame.

"It's not my fault! That stupid Witch of the Death did this to me!" The frog went serious then, standing back up.

"Same here. Oooh, when I find her, I'll make her pay!" The frog kicked at a stone which flew and hit the nearby wall, bouncing back and landing square in it's forehead. Kid chuckled.

"Well, you're not going to get to her like that. She could crush you with just one stomp." The frog frowned.

"Well what about you! All she'd have to do is call the pound. They'd take you away in a heartbeat. Then where would you be?" Kid went to comment back, but was lost at words, knowing that was true. "See?" Kid sighed and sat down, tucking his tail into his side. The frog croaked and hopped onto his paw.

"Then what do we do? I've tried looking for a wizard, but can't find any. I've even tried looking for Soul." The frog laughed.

"You won't find him looking with that name! Don't you know he goes by more than one?" Kid nodded.

"No, I didn't."

"Well then, you're in luck. I know where his residance is here. He goes under the name Evans in this city. The great Sorcerer Evans! At least, that's what everyone here calls him." Kid smiled brightly at this and jumped up, knocking the frog over.

"Then lets go! He can reverse my curse and set me free! Come on! Show me where he lives!" Kid barked. The frog held up its flippers.

"Now just wait a minute!" Kid looked down at it.

"What?"

"You might as well not even bother with him," the frog stated.

"Why?"

"Because, I've already tried. He's heartless and wouldn't help a soul. The only reason why he has the name Soul is because he sucks it out of everyone he meets," the frog growled. Kid shook his head, not believing a word.

"No, I could get him to uncurse me. All I'd have to do is tell him who I am and he'll -"

"Then he'll kidnap you and use you to get money from the King. I know what'd he's do," the frog finished. Kid sighed.

"Well...I'll think of something to tell him. But if I can get him to change me back, then I can get him to change you back!" The frog's eyes gleamed at this.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Kid nodded.

"Of course!" The frog jumped happily onto Kid's back, hopping till he reached his head. Pointing a flipper forward, the frog tugged on Kid's ear.

"Then let's hurry! Go that way!" Kid nodded and started jogging right down the ally, heading out at a bakery. The frog pointed north and quickly, but steadily, Kid walked that way.

* * *

><p>"So you never told me your name," Kid said as he climbed under a crate that stood in his way. The frog ducked as well to keep from hitting it's head.<p>

"Oh, My name's Maka," she stated. Kid nodded.

"Oh, so you're a girl." Maka croaked angrily and hit Kid with her flipper.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Kid flinched.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just I didn't know! I mean, you're a frog. All of you look the same to me, and the voice doesn't help." Kid flinched again with Maka hit him.

"Just shut up, and turn right. We're almost there." Kid nodded and slipped around a corner of a farm house. In front of him, a large red building stood erect, a maple door sitting in the center. Kid smiled.

"It's so symmetrical!" he whispered to himself, wanting to squeal, but help it in. Inching closer, Kid suddenly stopped when Maka pulled on his ear. "What? What's wrong?"

"This is as far as I go," Maka replied, hopping off.

"Why?"

"Cause. Soul stated that if I ever came into his castle again, he's made frog legs out of me," Maka said, shivering at the thought. Kid shook his head and looked at hte building again.

"Well, don't worry. As soon as he breaks my curse, I'll have him break yours. You can count on me, Maka!" Kid stated happily, then hurried for the front door. Maka shook her head, laughing.

"He's a goner." Croaking, she quickly hopped away.

* * *

><p>Kid gulped as he approached the front door. He stood larger than he thought, and he had to look up just to see the knob. Turning to see if Maka was still there, Kid's jaw dropped to see she wasn't. "Figures," he mumbled, shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, Kid went to knock with his paw, but suddenly the door creaked open slowly.<p>

Kid yelped and ran back, hiding behind a nearby barrerl. Waiting to see what creature would appear, Kid sighed in relief to see no one. Slowly walking towards it, Kid peered in to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, Kid walk in further, but gasped when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"That's one bad curse," a voice crackled from behind him. Kid whimpered and turned around, but didn't see anyone.

"W-Who's there?" Kid called out.

"Me, and I tell you. I've had my fair share of curses, but that's the worse I've seen." Kid cocked a brow and walked further till he saw a fire crackling in the fireplace. Looking around, he saw nothing else, but shook his head. There was no way fires could talk - "So let me guess, transforming curse, huh?" Kid jumped back when a fire appeared in the fire. Blue flames spiked around to make a star like shape and two black coals making the eyes. Kid stepped closer, amazed.

"Wow, you really did talk," he said. The fire laughed.

"Of course I spoke! What did you expect? I'm a fire god for crying out loud!" the said. Kid cocked a brow.

"A fire god? If you're a fire god, then why are you in a fireplace?" The fire's flames heated to a darker red which Kid took for a blush. Kid chuckled and the flames reddened more.

"Alot, fine, I'm a fire _demon_, not that there's much of a difference," it stated, "And who are you anyways?" Kid went to speak, but paused, remembering what Maka had said. Thinking, Kid finally decided on an answer.

"Kid. My name's Kid." The fire demon nodded.

"Kid, huh? Simple. I like it. So, what's your business here, Kid?" Kid went to answer, but the fire nodded. "Nope, I already know. You're wanting Soul to break your curse, huh?" Kid nodded happily. "Well, too bad, Kid. He won't do it." Kid's smile dropped.

"What? Why not!" The fire sighed, grabbing a piece of wood that laid nearby.

"Because, Soul already has enough on his hands. He doesn't need to be worrying about a guy like you. Besides, you were probably no body important in human form, now were you?" the fire spat. Kid's eyes stung with tears and he closed them, trying to hold them back.

"Fine!" Turning with tail between his legs, Kid started to leave. The fire sighed, feeling the guilt he hadn't felt in a while. It was something about the mutt's golden eyes that caught him. Suddenly the fire stopped him.

"Alright, alright! Hold on there, Kid!" Kid paused and looked back. The fire sighed again. "I'll get Soul to break your curse." Kid smiled brightly and bounced up and down, barking with joy.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!"

"Eh, hold up there." Kid paused.

"What?"

"In order for me to get Soul to break your curse, you got to break my curse." Kid walked closer and sat in front of the fire.

"You're under a curse?" he asked, shocked. The fire nodded.

"Yep. A bondage curse. It keeps me stuck in this castle and a slave to Soul. So you break this curse and that curse you're under can be lifted within a second. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Kid bit his bottom lips, ears back, thinking. He didn't know whether to trust this fire demon. He couldn't even trust Maka who had ran away a few moments ago. Though, feeling he had no other choice, Kid nodded.

"Okay, Deal." The fire smiled, crackling happily before grabbing another log.

"Great! We'll start tomorrow. That's when Soul comes back." Kid's eyes widened.

"S-Soul's coming tomorrow?" The fire nodded, making Soul sink to the ground. "What - What if he kicks me out?" The fire laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll simply tell him I hired you to be the guard dog. How's that?" Kid thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, as long as it works."

"Oh, it'll work."

"Good." Kid smiled, then yawned, feeling a bit sleepy. The fire smiled at how cute Kid looked.

"Get some sleep, Kid. You need it." Kid nodded, lowering his head onto his paws. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Hey, what's your name?" The fire looked shocked at first, then smiled.

"I am Black*Star!" the crackled, his flames bright. Kid smiled at Black*Star, then finally closed his eyes.

"Good night...Black*Star."

Black*Star's flames reddened and he looked away. Smiling, he settled back underneath the logs and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>YAY! Chapter 3 was epic! Now for chapter 4! Hehe.<p> 


	4. In Which Kid Meets Soul

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

So here's chapter 4, YAY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: In Which Kid Meets Soul<p>

The sun had risen early that morning and nearby waves crashed against shores. For a second, Kid still thought he was within a dream as he heard seagulls calling outside, but when he lifted his head, he found himself to be awake. Looking around, Kid tried to remember what all had happened that previous night, and when he saw the fire crackling in the fireplace, it all rushed back. Yawning, he stretched before mumbling a morning to Black*Star.

"So finally, he awakes," Black*Star spoke, rising from the logs. He grabbed himself another while Kid finished stretching.

"Yep," Kid replied. Sitting upright, Kid saw his paws and frowned. He had forgotten his reason for being here, but then the curse and the Witch came back into memory. Sighing, Kid looked away, trying to find anything else to look at besides himself. Frowning, when he found nothing interesting in the dirty living room, Kid settled on looking at Black*Star. "So when's Soul coming home?" he asked. Black*Star shrugged, his flames crackling lightly.

"Don't know. Sometimes he's gone for weeks, sometimes months. Depends on what he's thinking of at the moment." Kid frowned.

"But I thought you said he was coming back today, right?" Black*Star nodded.

"He's supposed to be back today. I'm not quiet sure. Tsubaki is the only one allowed to keep contact, besides me, so she'll know." Kid stood up, confused.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yeah, she's Soul's apprentice. If I'm not mistaken, she'll be up soon. That is, if the door doesn't -" Before Black*Star could finish his sentence, a knock at the door sounded. Black*Star frowned and suddenly Kid heard a ding. Looking toward the door, he saw a bright light illuminate through the top and suddenly he couldn't hear the ocean anymore. Before he could investigate, though, footsteps sounded upstairs, banging quickly for the stairs leading down. Kid's eyes grew wide and looked at Black*Star, who only smiled when a young girl appeared.

"It's the Death City door," Black*Star said as she ran past. She gave Kid a funny look before sliding on a cloak and answering the door.

"Good evening, Madame. I've come looking for a spell, the one for my ship," a scruffy voice said. Kid curiously walked over to the door and peered through. Outside was Death City, just as he had left it days ago. Amazed, Kid walked past the girl and man who now talked. Outside, Kid could smell the fresh scent of bread from the bakery, and for a second he felt like running to see his sister, Patty. But remembering he was still a dog, Kid sighed and walked back into the castle. When he walked back to the fireplace, the man had left and now the girl was hunched over a counter. Once Kid was back in, the girl finally noticed him.

"So who is this?" she asked. Black*Star smiled.

"Tsubaki, this is Kid. Kid, this is Tsubaki." Kid nodded and Tsubaki looked at him closely.

"You're not a demon are you?" she asked. Kid shook his head.

"No, not a demon." Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. I was about to freak if there was another demon in here. I mean, Black*Star's already enough to handle." Kid chuckled when he saw Black*Star's flames reddened.

"I am not! I'll have you know, I'm the best demon around here!"

"Right, sure you are," Tsubaki said. Black*Star huffed and disappeared under his logs. Kid chuckled and looked back at Tsubaki. She gave him a friendly smile. "So, what brings you here, Kid? If you're not a demon." Kid frowned.

"Well, I sort of had this curse...put on me...by this witch," Kid mumbled. Tsubaki nodded.

"Ah, let me guess: Witch of the Death?" Kid growled at the name and Tsubaki laughed. "It seems that witch is always after someone." Kid cocked a brow.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki went to speak, but when she opened her mouth, Black*Star gave out a loud cough that drowned out her words. She frowned at him.

"What? You're not suppose to say anything!" he stated, frowning right back at her. Tsubaki shook her head and went back to the counter.

"Anyways, if you want the curse broken," Tsubaki now said to Kid, "you're going to have to have a good reason for him to. It's not like Soul would just break every curse he sees." Kid went to reply, but Black*Star cut him off.

"Oh, but I have a plan!" Tsubaki turned to him.

"You? Have a plan? Oh, this should be hilarious." Black*Star stuck his flame-like tongue at her.

"It is a good plan, so meh!" He grabbed another log to sit on, and then continued, "Anyways, I'm going to tell Soul that I hired Kid as our guard dog. That way, Kid can help me out with this stupid bond and then his curse can easily be lifted by me." Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"How could you even think that would work?" Black*Star shrugged and she sighed. "You really are dumb. Don't you know that whatever you know, Soul knows too? You and he are connected. Nothing is kept secret." Black*Star shrunk at this while Kid's eyes widened.

"What! Then that means...Soul already knows I'm here?" Kid asked. Black*Star shook his head.

"I can't believe I forgot about that," he mumbled, sinking further to were he was almost completely hidden by the logs.

"Yes, Soul already knows you're here," Tsubaki answered. She turned towards the door. "I'm surprise he hasn't come home yet, then."

Kid only sat down, trying to think this through. "Wait, if Soul knows I'm here and why I'm here, will he still break my curse or will I have to leave as soon as he returns?" Tsubaki nodded.

"I'm not sure. The only way to find out is when he returns." Kid sighed and walked over to Black*Star, laying down. He let Black*Star's warmth heat him up from the chill that began to sunk into the castle. Suddenly, a growling was heard and everyone looked at him. Kid's face blushed.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit hungry," he mumbled. Tsubaki quickly went to the cabinets.

"We might have some food," she stated, but frowned when there was none. "Guess not." She turned to Black*Star. "When's the last time I went shopping?"

"Last Tuesday."

"Hmm, that means it's been a week. Time to go again, I guess." Tsubaki walked to the front door, grabbing her cloak and placing it on. She paused and looked at Kid. "Would you like to come with? That way you can choose what you like?" Kid smiled and stood, walking over to join her. When she opened the door, his eyes widened. They were back in Death King City.

"Is that some kind of magic door?" Kid asked when they walked out. Tsubaki smiled and shut it.

"Yep. Each knob takes you to a different place," she said, pointing to a knob at the top. It had four different colors. "Green's for Death King City, Blue's for Death City, Yellow's for Death Ocean, and Black...well, Black only Soul's know where it leads." Kid looked at the colors, seeing only three blacks and one white. He growled. _I really hate being a dog, _he thought.

"Well," Tsubaki sighed, turning back around, "We better get started." Nodding, Kid followed her as she walked down the sidewalk towards the bakery. Kid smiled; maybe he was going to see his sister after all.

XXX

The bakery was full of different, wonderful smells as Kid waited outside. He tried to go in with Tsubaki when they had arrived, but a worker of whom he remembered as his sister, Liz, had shooed him out. Kid now waited for her, sighing. When he was about to peer in to find her, a woman came out. Her hair was white and her skin was pale. Kid smiled when the haircut revealed to him it was Patty. Kid's tail wagged and he wanted to talk to her, but shut his mouth when he remembered he couldn't. If his sister knew he was cursed, she would tell mother who would tell father. Then father would believe it was Soul who had cursed him and kill him instead of kill the Witch of the Death. Then Kid would have no way of returning back to normal. Sighing, Kid laid down, but kept watching Patty.

She set down a crate that she'd removed from a stack, then pried in to grab three loafs of bread. When she turned, she gasped, and nearly dropped the bread. Kid almost wagged his tail again, hoping that there was some sort of sibling connection she'd feel, but when she past by him without a glance, Kid sighed and hung his head. A minute later, Tsubaki walked back out.

"Alright, that should do for another two weeks," she paused and looked down at Kid. "What's wrong?" Kid looked up and stood, stretching.

"Nothing," Kid replied, standing. Though Tsubaki knew something was bothering him. She looked in the shop and and saw the that had brushed past her with the bread. Looking back at Kid, she frowned.

"Did you know her?" Kid sighed when looked at Patty again and nodded.

"Yeah, she's my sister," Kid replied, his eyes looking down. "I really want to talk to her, but I'm afraid of what would happen if I do." Tsubaki sighed and bend down, patting Kid on the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Soul will be able to lift this curse in a second and then you'll be bounding down here to talk with her again!" She beamed a smile and Kid couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Smiling, Tsubaki stood up.

"Cool, then lets head back!" Kid nodded and followed as Tsubaki headed back to the castle. Feeling better, Kid added a little bounce to his step, but his bounced ceased when Tsubaki asked him a question. "Wait, if you're Patty Death's sister, then that means you're..." she paused and Kid's paws stopped moving. She turned and looked down at him. "Are you Death the kid?" she asked, eyes wide. Kid panicked and tried quickly to think of something else to say. He knew what would happen if it said who he was. Maka had already told him that. Still, he doubted Tsubaki would do that to him. She was so nice. Kid didn't want to risk it though.

"No, I'm...she's not really my blood sister. I just call her that. We're only just close friends," Kid said, trying to make the lie sound convincing. It didn't to him, but apparently worked when Tsubaki smiled and started walking again.

"Oh, okay. For a second there, I thought you were Death the Kid. If you were, then Soul would definately not have even dared tried to uncurse you." Kid's ears perked.

"Why not?" Tsubaki looked at him. "If...if I were this Death the kid, why wouldn't he uncurse me?" Tsubaki shrugged.

"Soul doesn't like the Death family. He tries to stay as far away as he can. In fact, he's castle is actually perched upon Death Ocean, the furthest of Death lands you could get. If it wasn't for his job, Soul would've stayed there." Kid nodded, listening carefully. Now he knew he couldn't tell Soul who he was. He couldn't tell anyone. Not even Black*Star. Sighing, Kid let the thougths drift and continued to follow Tsubaki.

XXX

It was now nearing night, and Kid had the feeling Soul wasn't going to arrive any time that day. Sighing in relief, yet with a hint of disappointment, Kid laid down by Black*Star. Tsubaki stayed in the kitchen, preparing a meal. Kid relaxed when the scents waved over him; turkey, mashed potatoes, and a hint of fresh cooked bread. Kid's mouth watered in delight.

"Hey, Kid, I know your a dog and all, but please don't drool on the carpet," Black*Star said, bringing Kid back down to Earth. Kid blushed and wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry," he apologised, "It just smells so good!" Black*Star nodded.

"Yeah, she has a way with cooking." Kid agreed, but then cocked his head when he saw three plates on the table.

"Hey, why are there three?" Black*Star shrugged, not knowing. Kid sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Tsubaki, why did you set three plates out?" Tsubaki smiled and turned to face him.

"Soul just called in. He'll be here in five minutes." Kid's heart accelerated and he felt every hair on his body stand up. Tsubaki saw the fear and laughed. "Don't worry. Soul's nicer than what the rumors say him to be." Kid nodded, trying to believe that, but couldn't get rid of the fear. Suddenly, a ding sounded from the living room and he heard the front door creak open. Tsubaki gave a glance at Kid. "Just stay here till right quick, okay?" Kid nodded, wondering why she said that. Didn't she just say it'd be fine? Though not wanting to chance it, kid did what she said and stayed in the kitchen. Tsubaki then disappeared into the living room.

"Master Soul, you're home!" Tsubaki chirped. Kid heard a shuffled and what sounded like shoes tapping the floor.

"Yes, I am. Is supper prepared?" a velvet voice asked and Kid's heart nearly melted. Though, something priked at his mind. The voice sounded awefully familiar, but Kid was certain he'd never met Soul before. Suddenly, footsteps grew closer and Kid's heart was now racing. Red pants appeared and stopped. Kid trailed them up to a black and yellow sweater before stopping on a pale face. Kid's heart stopped completely. Red gleaming eyes peered down at him, soft yet firm, and white fair hair spiked hair, wrapped in a creamed color headband. _It's him..._Kid thought, remember the man who had saved him in the ally. Sure enough, that man stood before him. Kid couldn't believe he'd ran into Soul before. He thought Soul would be an ellequent man dressed in black with everything about him symmetrical - or at least, that's what Kid heard from girl's stories - yet here stood this asymmetrical man all dressed in low fashion design and slightly worn clothing.

"So, you're the one I've heard so much about?" Soul asked, passing by Kid to the table. Sitting down, the red eyes looked at him again. Kid blushed and walked over.

"Y-Yes," Kid stuttered out. He wanted to slap himself for sounding to , Soul seemed to smile as he fixed his plate with food. Kid looked at the empty chair and to Tsubaki who was already seated. She nodded to him and motioned to the chair. Without another thought, Kid jumped into the chair and tried to sit as mannerably as possible.

Kid waited for something else to be said, but silence hung over the table. It drove him mad and he itched for sound. Thankfully, Tsubaki broke the silence.

"Would you like some turkey, Kid?" she asked, holding a leg out to him. Kid nodded and she dropped it into the plate. The smell hit him and again Kid's mouth watered, but he tried to control it, not wanting to drool in front of Soul.

"So you're called Kid, hm?" Soul asked. Kid nodded and suddenly Soul's face went from calm to strict, his lips straightening into a thin line and his eyes narrowing. "You wouldn't by any chance be Death the Kid, would you?" Kid quickly nodded.

"No, of course not. I-I'm not him," Kid lied, hoping Soul couldn't detect it with his magic. Luckily he couldn't and to Kid's relief, Soul relaxed, his calm look returning.

"Good. Now, I understand you have a transforming spell placed on you. Witch of the Death, correct?" Kid nodded, trying to hold back his growl. Soul seemed to nod as well, folding his hands. Unfolding them, he grabbed his fork. "Sorry, but I can't help." With that, Soul smiled and began eating. Kid's heart nearly dropped as he looked at Tsubaki. She seemed to shrug and began eating as well. Kid held back a growing growl. No matter what, he was not giving up this easy. Soul would change him back no matter what he had to do.

With that thought, Kid began eating, letting the topic die with the silence.


	5. In Which Thoughts and Feelings Stir

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

YAY! Chapter 5. I'm so proud of myself. So R&R and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Part 2 : Soul Eater Evans<p>

Chapter 5 : In Which Thoughts and Feelings Stir

Soul ate slowly, yet quick enough to finish before any other topics could be discussed. Tsubaki had been glancing at him the whole time, making him uncomfortable. It got worse when he noticed the dog was doing it as well. Standing up, Soul grabbed his plate.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, placing the plate into the sink before escaping into the living room. He heard the dog speak something to Tsubaki, but the rest was drowned out when he reached the stairs.

"Going for a shower?" Black*Star asked from behind. Soul paused.

"Yeah, run some hot water, will you?" Black*Star crackled and grabbed two logs, preparing the water. Soul sighed and walked up them to the bathroom. Disrobing, he waited till the water was nice and warm before stepping under. Immediately, his body relaxed and his muscles ceased to ache. Grabbing some shampoo, he began washing his hair when a sudden loud laugh came from downstairs. Curious, Soul looked at the mirror and waved his hand in front of it, scyring to see what commotion was happening below him.

"So you're telling me you're a worker at a hat shop?" Tsubaki asked. She was siting in front of the fire place with the dog beside her. Black*Star was out on his logs, listening in. Soul frowned, but continued watching.

"Yeah. Although, it was horrible there. Mo - I mean, Madame Death was always bustling us to work," the dog replied. Soul's brow forrowed. That statement cleared his assumption. The dog was the same kid with black hair he had rescued in the ally. soul felt his heart skip and he sighed, frowning. Shaking the feelings away, he looked back to the mirror.

"That must have been terrible," Tsubaki said. "I bet you never got a break?"

"Not that much, no," the dog replied. Soul watched Tsubaki shake her head. But before he could see what she was going to say, the image blurred.

You know you shouldn't be doing this, a voice spoke, loud and clear. Soul sighed at Black*Star's words.

"Excuse me for being curious," Soul replied, returning to his hair. Black*Stars black eyes appeared in the mirror, along with his blue flame star and mouth.

Curiousity killed the cat, he warned. Soul rolled his eyes.

"An old wives tale never killed anyone." Black*Star's eyes closed as if he was shaking his head. If he was, Soul couldn't see.

So is there really nothing you can do to help Kid, or do you just not want to? Black*Star asked. Soul paused, thinking. Knowing the dog was the same young guy whom he'd watched earlier that week, he would like to turn the boy back. Just to capture his heart at least.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've undid a transforming curse," Soul stated, rinsing out the shampoo. Black*Star frowned.

Yes, but you could easily still do it.

"True, but, if I'm correct, there's a prize in this for you. Didn't you mention to - Kid was it? - Kid, that you were doing to break his curse if he broke yours?" Soul asked, and Black*Star's face paled before glowing brightly.

If I remember correctly, you want this curse broken too! Soul couldn't deny that. He'd love to have his curse broken.

"But what if Kid can't? What if he's not the one said to break the curse? Or did you forget what the curse fortold?"

I didn't forget, Black*Star stated, He who swallows the star, his heart shall be removed. If not returned, he shall be curse, and wait till a next red moon. On that night, a child shall come, a heart full of yearn. And on that night, love will be given, the heart shall return...But if failed to love back, the heart shall burn.

Soul shivered at the words, but nodded. That was the curse and that's what they were stuck with. Sadly, they could tell no one of it, for if they did, then Soul's heart would off the water, he climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his dripping waist.

So, are you going to or not? Black*Star asked again. It seemed he wasn't giving up. Soul sighed and nodded.

"Might as well. I mean, who knows? Could be the one," Soul said, taking another towel and drying his hair. Black*Star, then disappeared, the mirror returning to a foggy relfection of Soul. Soul sighed and grabbed his robe before exiting the bathroom. With the robe tied around his waist, he walked downstairs to see Tsubaki now on the couch and Kid laying at her feet. The two looked up at him and he paused, looking at Kid.

"I've decided to try and lift your curse after all," he stated. Kid's eyes widened. All this time he thought he'd have to bribe or beg the wizard to break his curse, but here the wizard was now, agreeing to do it. Kid jumped up, wagging his tail.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kid stated. Soul put up a hand to stop him.

"Not so fast." Kid stopped, looking at him with ears back. Soul placed his hand down, then continued. "It's been awhile since I broke a transforming curse, so it might take some time before I can break it. Are you willing to wait that long?" Kid nodded, not caring. As long as Soul was able to turn him back, Kid was willing.

"Of course, I can wait." Soul nodded, knowing that he could easily have it broken within a day. He wanted to test Kid, though, and give Black*Star's suggestion a try. After all, the dog fit the description of what the boy would look like. Especially with the black fur and white stripes halfing his body.

"Good," Soul stated, turning back around to face the stairs. He paused and looked to Tsubaki. "Make sure the do - I mean, Kid, has a suitable place to sleep tonight." Tsubaki nodded as Soul retreated up the stairs. Kid blushed, but it quickly went away when Tsubaki giggled.

"I told you he would do it!" she exclaimed. Kid nodded, still not believing that had happened. "Now come on! I have the perfect place for you to sleep." Tsubaki stood and walked over to a pale green curtain. Kid followed, half expecting a closet behind it, but gasped when he saw a small room with a bed was revealed. "Will this do?" Tsubaki asked. Kid nodded, climbing to the small bed. It was nothing like his large bed back at his house, but it was stillcomfortable.

"Yes, it's perfect," Kid stated, relaxing into the covers and pillow. Tsubaki smiled brightly.

"Great!" she said, walking out. She grabbed the curtain, saying good night before closing it. Kid returned the saying, then closed his eyes when the curtain was closed. Blackness engulfed him and before he knew it, he was out.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly as the sleeping down, but her smile faltered when she saw the body begin to morph. Suddenly, the dog was gone and a young boy was there, his body curled up. His hair was black just like his fur was and three white stripes aligned on the right side of his head, stopping half way. His body was bare, the pale flawless skin curving until it disappeared underneath a sheet that wrapped loosely around his waist. Tsubaki could not beleive this beautiful young boy had been cursed.

"He's back to normal, isn't he?" Soul asked from the stairs, making Tsubaki jump.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep," she whispered. Soul nodded, walking toward her. He was now dressed in a white fluffed shirt and black pants. The sleeves were cuffed up and a few buttons were undone, but he still looked presentable. Tsubaki looked back to Kid. "How come he's not a dog?" Soul looked at the young boy and his heart faltered. It is him, he thought. He felt a feeling within the pit of his stomach, but pushed it away.

"A transforming spell always wares off when the body is either relaxed or in a great amount of pleasure," Soul explained, "but when awake, the curse is brought back." Tsubaki frowned.

"Sad. He's really pretty," she said, before turning away to head the stairs to her room. Soul sighed, nodding to himself.

"Yes, he is," he whispered. Leaning down, he replaced a strand of white hair that had come out of place and lightly kissed the boy's forehead. Kid stirred in his sleep and turned onto his stomach before drifting back off. The sheet had slipped down slightly, exposing private skin and Soul had to force the perverted thoughts from his mind. Sighing, he closed the curatin all the way and heading back for his chambers to sleep.

XXXX

The fresh scent of rain hit Kid's nose as he slowly woke from his dream. He had to blink a few times before getting use to the slight dark that surrounded him, but when a breeze blew, moving the curtain, he was able to see. Standing up, Kid quickly stretched and climbed off the bed, pushing past the curtain to see if anyone else was up. He was hoping to get started on the curse today, but his hopes were drowned when he saw no one was there.

"They're both out today," Black*Star spoke as he rose from his wood. Kid turned towards him and frowned, walking to him as he grabbed another log.

"Where they at?" Kid asked. Black*Star sat the log down adnd climbed upon it, his flames licking and torching the bark off.

"Well, normally on rainy days, Soul sneaks off to that Black world of his and Tsubaki goes out to the gardens in the fields to make sure the herbs don't drown," Black*Star explained. Kid nodded, though he felt disappointed. Black*Star could tell and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry. Soul is working on it. Even though it seems he doesn't care, he's actually doing more. He was right when he said he hasn't done a transforming spell in a while." Kid nodded, then a thought of Maka the frog came to his mind. She had said that she had tried asking Soul to undo her curse, but he had refused. Kid wondered why.

"What about before? Hasn't anyone ever came to him wanting a curse undone?" Black*Star shook his head.

"Sometimes, but Soul only undoes those he thinks need it the most. If a person needs a curse undone for selfish reasons or greedy reasons, he refuses. If the person is kind and has no gain in undoing the curse, Soul obliges. It all depends on the cause." Kid nodded, understanding. He figured now that Maka must have had a selfish reason. No wonder she had told him Soul might refuse him. She thought he was the same as her. Kid sighed, feeling thankful for the first time that his life was boring. If it hadn't been, then Soul might've refused. Kid frowned. Soul kept popping in his mind no matter how hard he tried to think of somethign else. Another thought struck him. What was Soul up to in the black void?

XXXX

The breeze was calm and everything was silent. Only a soft hum filled Soul's ears as he peered at all the things around him. To his right laid Death City, a blurry image yet still there. To his left was Death King City, looking pale and busy. In front of him was Death Ocean and its bare shore. Behind laid the Waste lands of Death Kingdoms, the place no one dared to live. Only his enemy, the retched Witch of the Death stayed there, preying on whomever was brave enough to walk through. Soul sighed as he sat there amongst a black lump in nothing, staring at each four spots. All his life he'd lived here; hiding from threats, running from enemies, helping poor souls, and living as long as he could. It had been three hundred years, but already it was shortening.

Soul looked above him. A vast amount of stars and planets all moving slowly was spread out, revealing to him the past, present, and future. He angeled his neck and looked to a certain star, the one he was living on; Earth. It was currently in its rightful spot, following its path around the sun, but Soul saw something that was unedging him. A few stars away was the moon, pale and white, but a tiny speck was what caught his eyes. The speck was red and Soul knew what that meant. The Red Moon was returning and from the looks of how fast, he estimated he had only four months.

Sighing, Soul lifted himself from his spot and started walking on nothing in a direction towards darkness. The images of the Kingdom disappeared to where only the stars above remained. Yet those as well soon vanished the further he walked. Suddenly a bright light narrowed in front of him, becoming brigther the closer he got. Soon, a solid door appeared, pale and wooden. A silver knob came into view and Soul reached for it, opening the door till the light shone fully. Stepping through, all sounds rushed back and he was standing in the entrance way of his home.

"Would you hurry up and come in? You're letting out all my heat," Black*Star said, knowing of Soul's return. Soul closed the door and sighed, walking slowly to the couch. Exhausted, he sat down. "Did a lot of thinking, hm?" Black*Star asked. Soul only nodded, but paused, looking around. He saw the house empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Tsubaki is out in the gardens and Kid is attempting to bathe." Soul's eyebrow cocked and suddenly he realized the sound of running water. Nodding, Soul stood and walked to the stairs.

"I'll be back down later," he stated. Black*Star frowned.

"Soul, don't go messing around. If he is the one, we don't need to scare him off," Black*Star warned. Soul smiled down at his worried friend.

"I won't hurt him, or scare him off," Soul said looking back up the stairs. With a small grin, he headed for the bathroom.

XXXX

The water felt so relaxing to Kid as he stayed underneath. Somehow, he had manged to turn the faucets on get the plug in so the water wouldn't drain. Now he half-laid, half-sat in the waters, letting the warmness of it all sink into his skin. As he closed his eyes, he felt almost human. He could feel his fingers and his toes, his hands and feet. He even felt his hair dripping over his ears, but he knew it was all in his mind.

"Strange, isn't it?" Soul asked from the now open doorway. He watched as Kid's relaxed human body jerked and flickered back to a dog as the golden eyes opened. Kid yelped and sat up, trying to sink into the shower curtain.

"What are you doing in here?" Kid yelled, his furry cheeks blushing. He heard a chuckle from Soul.

"Don't worry, it's not like I can see anything," Soul stated. Kid blushed more, but slightly relaxed, knowing that was somewhat true.

"Still, why are you in here?" He watched as Soul shuffled and moved closer towards the sink.

"I was only here to test my theory on that curse of yours." Kid cocked his head.

"What theory?"

"Well, a transforming curse is said to be delayed by either relaxation or extreme pleasure," Soul explained, causing Kid to blush more at the last part. "And from what I've seen, whenever you're relaxed, you turn back to normal." Kid's eyes widened with this statement. Had he really been turning back to human? Was he human just now, when he had his eyes closed? Soul seemed to know what he was thinking. "Take last night, for example, during your sleep. You were so relaxed, you failed to notice that you were human until woken. The delay only lasts as long as the relaxtion does. Any other feelings trigger the curse and you remain a dog."

Kid frowned. If being relaxed was all it took to be human, he could've worked this out without having to find the sorcerer. Then again, he had no clue. Kid looked at his paws. Bowing till he was laying in the water again, he felt and let the water realxed him. Trying to block out Soul standing by the sink, Kid focused on relaxing. Slowly, he watched his paw shimmer and shake under the water till his hand was there. He wiggled his fingers, and gasped, causing them to change back. Wide-eyed, he looked at Soul.

"How can I keep it like this?" Soul shrugged.

"As I said, it only happens when your body is fully relaxed or fully pleasured; two things that can only be controlled by an outside force." Kid felt his fut heat up when thoughts started to gutter his mind. Shaking them out, he focused on the water again. He wanted to be human, even now for just a few seconds. Closing his eyes, Kid relaxed.

Soul's heart skipped when he saw the beautiful fair-skin layingin the water. When Kid's gold eyes caught his, Soul felt his entire body heat up. Kid's own face started to shade pink as he noticed Soul's eyes looking at him. Kid looked down at his body and saw he was naked. Wide-eyed, he tried to keep calm, not wanting to loose this human moment, and scooted behind the curtains. Sighing in relief, he smiled when he saw he was still human. Soul frowned when Kid's body was covered up and stepped closer to him, removing the curtain. Kid gasped, making his body shift, but calmed down before he stayed that way.

"I don't think I can keep this up...when you're here," he stated, his cheeks burning now. Soul felt his own cheeks heating, but kept calm. No matter how hard he was trying right now, the urge was fighting against him, controlling him. Before he knew it, he was sheading his clothing and stepping into the tub with Kid. Kid flinched and felt different. He looked down and saw his hands flickering. Soul saw it, too.

"Relaxing helps...but let us test the other theory," he stated, before moving closer to Kid. Right before Kid switched back, Soul's lips were on his and the flickering stopped. Kid felt it stopped and his eyes widened, afraid he was a dog, but when he looked, he was still human. He gasped when he felt a hand on his side, then let his eyes flutter close when he felt the hand move around to his back, slowly descending downward. Soul pulled Kid closer, deepening the kiss.

Kid slowly relaxed and leaned further into Soul, letting the warmth engulf him and the pleasure drown out his thoughts. Though, as soon as he was starting to enjoy it, the pleasure and all aburptly stop and suddenly Kid was back as a dog. Soul climbed out, a smirk in place, and grabbed a towel.

"Well, that theory was proven. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe you were trying to get a bath," Soul stated, wrapping the towel around his waist. Kid's eyes followed him till he exit, then closed as he sighed.

"Did that really just happen?" Kid asked before laying his now dog self into the water. He let out a sigh of frustration, whimpering.

Soul heard the whimper, but continued to his room to get dress. Slipping on his nightwear, he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He paused when he came back through the living room. Black*Star was up and looking at him. Soul smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't," Soul stated, answering the question that was obviously written on his friend's face. Black*Star relaxed.

"Then what did you do?" Soul looked up to the stairs and his smile widened.

"I only made sure that the love was there," he replied before retreating to his room. Black*Star, confused, settled back into his logs and drifted off.


	6. In Which Problems Start To Occur

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : In Which Problems Start To Occur<p>

Kid groaned as he awoke, stretching his limbs outward. Half expecting to see himself normal again, he frowned when he saw the black fur covering his arms. Sighing, he stood and climbed down from the bed, making his way slowly to the kitchen. What he saw next made him stop.  
>Tsubaki stood at the sink, chopping something up while Soul stood at the stove, pouring and mixing things in a boiling pot. Not wanting to disturb, Kid turned and walked into the living room.<p>

"What are they doing in there?" Kid asked Black*Star once he was clear of the kitchen. Black*Star shrugged.

"I don't know. For some reason, Soul just burst into the kitchen early this morning, mumbling about your curse." Kid's eyes widened.

"You mean he's working on the cure?" Black*Star shrugged again.

"I don't know, he might be, but if I were you, I'd stay in here for now." Kid nodded in agreement and sat down by the fireplace, looking carefully at the kitchen. Suddenly there was a loud bang and word thrown into the air before things went silent. Kid looked at Black*Star who shook his head.

"I don't know what's up with him. Normally, he's not this determined to –"

"DONE!" Kid nearly jumped out of his skin as Soul burst into the room. He grinned at Kid and walked over to him, a tube in hand. Kid eyed the tube, seeing green, bubbling liquid inside. Eyes wide, Kid slowly backed away.

"N-Now, wait a minute. W-What is that stuff?" Kid asked. Soul only chuckled and quickly threw the liquid onto Kid. Kid yelped when the liquid met his fur, causing it to sizzle. Scared, he closed his eyes, afraid to see what would happen.

A minute passed and Kid opened one eye, only to see he was still the same. He looked up at Soul. "Was that supposed to do anything?" Soul's grin fell and he hung his head, sighing as he walked back into the kitchen. Kid looked at Black*Star.

"I told you, he hasn't broken a transforming curse in a while," Black*Star stated. Kid sighed and looked back at the kitchen. Suddenly, there was a knock and everything silenced as Kid looked to the door.

"It's the Death City door," Black*Star announced. Kid waited for Tsubaki to answer it, but instead it was Soul who went to it. Curious, Kid followed.

"Yes?" Soul asked as the door opened. A little boy stood there, a large bag bigger than him hanging over his shoulder. He smiled, but it faltered when he looked up at Soul.

"T-The news, s-sir," he stated, handing Soul a rolled up newspaper. Once Soul had it in his hand, the boy took off running. Soul cocked a brow, but shut the door anyways, turning around. He unfolded the newspaper and began looking.

"Who was it?" Tsubaki asked as she entered into the living room.

"Some news boy," Soul mumbled, obviously caught up in something as his grip on the paper tightened. Tsubaki looked Kid who only shrugged. Suddenly, Soul's expression maddened as he threw the paper down in anger. "I can't believe this!" Kid jumped back.

"What, what's wrong?" Kid asked. His question wasn't answered as Soul started pacing.

"I can't believe they'd blame be for something like this! I would never! They have no proof, I tell you!"

"Who?" Tsubaki asked. Soul angrily pointed at the paper which Kid was now peering down at. Tsubaki quickly joined him. Looking at the front page, their eyes widened to see what was written.

"Sorcerer Soul blamed by King"  
>"…Yesterday, everything was peaceful at Death castle, until a certain visit from a little green frog had Lord Death jumping in his seat.<br>The frog, who was apparently a helper of the retched Witch of the Death, had told Lord Death that the great Sorcerer Soul had both cursed and kidnapped the Prince, Death the Kid.  
>Knights and Guards are now out searching for the hiding sorcerer, determined to bring back the Prince. Lord Death even proclaimed that '…If my son isn't returned to me by two days, I will destroy every wizard, witch, sorcerer, and druid in this Kingdom..."<br>Kid stopped reading as he stepped back. His legs suddenly felt weak and his head was swirling. Tsubaki seemed to look angry.

"How can they blame you for this? You don't even know the Prince!" Tsubaki yelled. Soul nodded.

"Exactly! I don't know him! I haven't seen the Prince before in my life, so how could I possibly have taken him?" Soul and Tsubaki both started pacing back and forth, unaware of Kid's state.

Kid couldn't breath, his heart was pounding. To think that his father was going to kill every magical being in the kingdom if he didn't return. To think, that it was the Witch of the Waste who had done this! Kid started to growl. The paper had said a green frog and Kid knew a little green frog. Maka.

"Hey, Kid, you okay over there?" Black*Star asked. Suddenly Soul stopped pacing and looked over at Kid.

"What's wrong? You're face is awfully pale," Soul stated, walking close to Kid. Kid started panicking as he felt his lungs restricting.

"I-I...can't…I can't breathe!" Kid gasped out, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working. Suddenly, his vision blurred and his hearing deafened. Blackness consumed him and his body fell limp to the floor.

Tsubaki gave out a cry and rushed over to Kid as Soul was already kneeling with his hand press to Kid's throat.

"Is he okay?" Tsubaki asked and Soul nodded, picking Kid up and walking to the couch. He laid him down gently.

"His fine, just past out," Soul explained, then grabbed a banket when he saw Kid's form shifting to human. He frowned, seeing the three stripes in Kid's hair. Brows furrowed, Soul quickly walked towards a cabinet beside Black*Star.

"What's up?" Black*Star asked as Soul was rummaging quickly through the papers that cluttered the cabinet.

"Where is it?" Soul mumbled, throwing papers out. He paused when he found the one he was looking for. Closing the cabinet, he walked back over to Kid and held the paper up. It was an old one, back ten years ago when he had just settled in Death City. There was a picture on front of the King and his son beside him. Soul looked closer and gasped when he saw a little boy with the exact same three white stripes as Kid had.

Dropping the paper, Soul took a step back and ran his hand through his hair. Tsubaki looked at him confused, then looked at the paper. Her eyes widened.

"This...This is..." she looked at Kid. "It can't be!" Soul only sighed.

"It is."

"What? What is?" Black*Star asked, unable to see the paper. Soul's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a thin line as he looked down at the Prince on his couch.

"That's Prince Death the Kid." Black*Star gasped and looked wide eyed at the innocent boy. He shook his head. There was just no way. Kid had been too nice and too shy to even come close to being the Prince. Wasn't princes suppose to be stuck up and snobby? Kid was nothing like that!

"Wait, he can't be! Kid said he worked in a hat shop with his mother and sister! There's no way this boy can be the Prince!" Black*Star protested. Soul only shook his head and snatched the paper from Tsubaki before holding it in front of his friend's flaming face.

"It is him! Who else would have odd stripes going only half way around their head!" Soul stated and Black*Star looked away. Soul growled and through the paper down, heading for the stairs. "Let me know when he wakes. That way I can throw him out!" Anger filled his mind and took away his care as Soul slammed his bedroom door shut. To think that the Prince would be the one to break his foresaken curse! The Prince!

"Riduculous!" Soul mumbled as he laid onto his bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes. To think he had began to like the boy...

XXXXXXX

Kid heard the voices, the shouts, but couldn't quiet wake himself up to reply. Most of the voices were muffled, but he knew one was Soul's. The velvet voice. Yet it sounded so angered. Suddenly, he heard the words and they peirced him like a dagger.

"Let me know when he wakes so I can throw him out!" ... Those simple words made Kid's body tremble and tears flow from his eyes, and he knew he was awake. Yet he kept his eyes shutting, waiting for Tsubaki to leave. Once he heard the soft footsteps retreating up the stairs, he peeked one eye open. The living was bare except for him and Black*Star who sat silent within the logs.

"Why?" Kid jumped at the sound, but frowned when he saw Black*Star looking at him, those coal like eyes staring through. Kid's lip trembled and he stood, climbing down from the couch. He padded over to Black*Star and hung his head.

"I'm sorry...I never meant to -"

"Lie?" Black*Star inturrupted. Kid shook his head .

"Yeah...that. I just, I heard that Soul didn't like the royal family so I thought that if he didn't know I was the Prince, he would...then maybe he'd..." Kid sighed, his words lost. "I just thought he'd understand. That he'd break my curse."

"You know, he only curse those pure of heart," Black*Star stated, "That's why he has nothing to do with the King or Queen...or the Prince." Kid's heart ached at those words, but nodded, understanding.

"Yes...I mean, I thought my reason was unselfish...but turns out, it was. I only wanted to be cured at first so I could go back to normal and resume my life, but then...when I started to get used to be a dog...things seemed...happier. It's like, my life was boring before and now it has purpose." Black*Star's eyes widened. This kid, this Prince, was pouring out so emotion, such feeling. Black*Star simply couldn't believe that Kid could be a Prince. He was just too kind.

"I believe you," he stated. Kid looked up with a gasp.

"You do?"

"Yep, but..." Black*Star looked upward at the ceiling, "I don't think Soul would." Kid sighed, looking away.

"Yeah...about him. I heard...what he said..."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Black*Star sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" Kid looked up, shrugging.

"Not sure, I guess...I guess I'll just go off and live life as a dog. I'm sure I'll manage. It's been easy so far, so what could go wrong?" Kid stated, feeling a bit of confidence, but it disappeared. Standing, Kid walked to the door and waited as Black*Star opened it. Kid looked back at him. "Just...tell Soul that...I don't think he's as heartless as everyone thinks, and that...if I could've...I would've cured his curse." Black*Star held in the liquid flamed tears that threatened to spill over onto the logs. One slipped out slowly when Kid left out, disappearing. Suddenly, filled with anger, Black*Star rose fully from his logs, brightening up the livingroom.

"SOUL! GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled, shaking the walls of the small house. A minute later, footsteps crashed down the stairs.

"What the hell! What is with your loud mouth? I was trying to -"

"You've got some nerve," Black*Star growled. Soul looked confused.

"What are you-?"

"That kid was kind. He was caring. Yet just because he's a Prince, you want to throw him out?" Soul was taken aback and looked at the couch. Kid was gone.

"He left?"

"Yeah, he left. Because he heard you! And you wanna know what he said? He said that he thought you weren't heartless and that...if he could, he would've broke our curse. You know what that means?" Soul's eyes widened.

"He was -"

"Exactly! You just drove away the one who would free us! And guess what that means! You're heart is going to -"

"BURN!" Both Black*Star and Soul jumped when a bright light shone into the living room. A thick cackle sounded and a bright flash of glitter went everyone. Red smoke appeared and amongst it all the Witch of the Death made herself known. Soul gritted his teeth.

"_You!_" he yelled. Bawling up his fists, Soul went to charge, but stopped short when an imense pain shot through his chest. He fell to the floor, groaning. The witch laughed darkly.

"You fool! You don't get it do you? The curse has been fufilled and guess what you've done? Shall I repeat or shall I make your "friend" repeat it!" the Witch growled, walking slowly over to Black*Star who was now flickering, his flames slowly dimming. Grinning ear to ear, the Witch chuckled harshly. "Here, I'll do the honors! _ He who swallows the star, his heart shall be removed. If not returned, he shall be curse, and wait till a next red moon. On that night, a child shall come, a heart full of yearn. And on that night, love will be given, the heart shall return...But if failed to love back, the heart shall **burn**!_ The Witch gave a loud chuckle as she nearly yelled the last word.

Suddenly, Soul felt more pain and cried out. "You damn witch! Whatever you're going to do! Just do it now!" The Witch walked over to him.

"Oh, but my dear, I already have. You see, I want your heart, but I couldn't have unless you denied your soul mate. So I placed the curse upon you and waited. Once I knew who your soul mate was, I placed him under a curse as well, knowing precisely what would happen. Then, sending my little helper, Maka, to cloud his judgement and thoughts, I let him lie to you. Then it was just all too simple when I let Maka tell the King how _you_ curse the Prince and kidnapped him. Then everyhing fell into place. You hated him, you threw him out, and you killed your heart. Now...it's MINE!" The witch cackled again and the red smoke reappeared, wrapping around Soul and Black*Star.

Yelling, Soul saw Tsubaki wide-eyed at the stairs, staying hidden. "Find...Kid...tell him...to...help.." Soul's words were drowned out but Tsubaki still heard. Once the smoke disappeared and everything went deathly silent, Tsubaki started crying and ran out the door in such for Kid.

* * *

><p>Phew! There it is. Hope it isn't too suckish...or quick. Anyways, meh! XDD<p> 


	7. In Which Kid Has to Find Soul

**"Soul's Moving Castle"**

YAY! Chapter 7!...wow, I'm tired. XD Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: In Which Kid Has to Find Soul<p>

Tsubaki ran as fast as her legs were carrying her, her eyes stained with tears and her chest pounding. She had no clue where she was running, all she knew was that she had to find Kid. For Soul's - and Black*Star's - sake, she _had_ to find him.

XXXX

Kid couldn't walk any further. He had been walking for god knows how long and now his paws were numb. At first, he had ran as fast as he could from the castle, not carrying where or who he ran into. Now he was lost and certain he'd gone in a circle. Tears stained his furry cheeks and with a sigh, he finally collapsed onto the concrete, unable to keep going.

"I messed up," he mumbled, the tears pouring now as his thoughts led back to Soul. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop worrying over the sorcerer. Sure, Soul hated his family and didn't want anything to do with him, but...Kid couldn't help but feel attached to him. In fact, Kid actually thought for a brief second that he...Kid's eyes widened as a new warmth shone through his body, making him stand up.

"I do...I do love him!" Kid yelle,d turning around and began running again. He didn't know exactly where the castle now was, but he knew that his legs would take him there. Even if Soul hated his family, Kid would show Soul just how much love he had.

XXXX

Tsubaki sniffled and stopped, unable to go further. She took quick glances around where she was. It was the outside of Death City and she had no clue what creatures or people could be hiding out here, but she had to find Kid for Soul. Suddenly, her eyes twinkled as an idea formed.

"The Lost and Found Spell!" she yelled, clapping her hands but mentally slapping herself for not thinking of it early. Reaching into her pocket, she searched for the ruby rock that Soul said "revealed all". Yanking it out, she held it in her fingers by the chain and slowly dangled it back and forth while closing her eyes. Concetrating, she eased her breath and cleared her throat. "What once was mine, is now lost and gone. Now I must find him before he's alone. With your eye so sure and right, reveal to me Kid with your light!" Tsubaki waited to see an image, but so far, only blackness held her vision.

"I do love him!" Tsubaki gasped and opened her eyes at the voice that sounded so familiar to Kid's. Turning, she saw a streak of black run right past her, nearly knocking her over. The black figure stopped abruptly, bringing up dust. Tsubaki waved it away and looked at the white striped dog.

"Kid?" Kid smiled brightly at Tsubaki and ran over to her.

"Tsubaki!" he stated, wanting to hug her, but couldn't. Instead, he just smiled more at her. "Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked. Suddenly Tsubaki went into tears.

"It's - It's Soul and Black*Star! That - That wicked Witch came to the Castle, and-and- and took them!" Tsubaki wailed. Kid's fur flared up and a deep growl rumbled within his throat. Tsubaki gasp and her eyes widened as she watched Kid stand up fully, almost human like, though the fur still covered him. With bright deep yellow eyes, Kid picked Tsubaki up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let's find that witch," he growled, before running as fast as he could towards the Death Waste where he knew the Witch would be.

XXXX

Soul winced when he opened his eyes, his body sore. He had been teleported without warning and now his body was paying for it. Though he ignored the pain and looked around, hoping to find his friend someone near by. Seeing nothing but a black room with no windows, Soul sighed, leaning against a wall. That's when the rattle of chains caught his attention and he looked up. His hands were bound and chained to the wall, his feet done the same but chained to the floor. Gritting his teeth, Soul went to do an Unlocking Spell, but gasped when his powers failed. A deep chuckle filled the room and a green glow came from the corner. There, an image of the witch appeared. Soul frowned.

"I thought you'd have better sense, Soul," she stated, looking down at her nails as she grinned wickedly. "Even you should recognize a Depowering Chamber." Soul wanted to pulverize the Witch but knew that he couldn't.

"Where's Black*Star!" he demanded. The witch chuckled.

"Who, this?" she asked, holding up a small glass contianer. Inside was Black*Star, though he nothing but a small blue lump now. Soul gasped and felt tears sting his eyes at the sight of his friend.

"Black*Star..." Soul's head fell with a sigh. The Witch's grin grew at the sight.

"Now, now, Soul. Don't tell me that a great and powerful sorcerer such as yourself is even daring to think of giving up, now is he?" she cooed. Soul gritted his teeth, but held back. There was nothing he could do within this chamber, nothing he could do to save his friend. His eyes stung again. There was nothing he could do without Kid...

XXXX

Kid was panting and huffing by the time they even made it past the limits of Death City. Now he was pausing trying to catch his breath. Tsubaki frowned.

"This is getting us no where!" she whined. Kid nodded.

"I believe you're right, but we can't give up," he stated, straightening back up. "Besides, it's not that far," he said, seeing a small black dot on the hills, figuring that was the Witch's castle. Though, he knew he wouldn't be able to go against her along. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Hey, you know alot of spells right?"

"Only the ones Soul taught me," she replied. Kid nodded.

"Can you, like, summon someone or call them?" Tsubaki smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Soul taught me that one last year!" she exclaimed. "Why, what are you thinking?" Kid grinned.

"I'm thinking we're going to need some back up." Kid didn't know why he had thought it, but for some reason, he figured his sisters would be of great use to this rescue.

"Okay," Tsubaki said climbing off his back. "Just tell me who you need." Kid nodded.

"Call Patty and Liz Thompson," he stated. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"T-The PRINCESSES! Are you nuts!" Kid shrugged.

"Maybe, but they're the only ones I trust, now please?" he asked. Tsubaki sighed.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and crossed her hands, making what Kid figured to be symbols with her fingers. "To the sun that sees all, to the wind that carries all, bring forth to me Patty and Liz Thompson!" Kid waited and suddenly felt a harsh cold wind run up his spine as Tsubaki's eyes remained closed. She seemed to be struggling, but Kid had no clue what with. Then again, he wasn't a sorcerer. Suddenly, dust flew up in a tornado like tunnel and Kid's eyes widened when his sisters appeared before him. They both looked around confused, but gasped when their eyes fell upon their half human, half dog brother.

"KID?" They both yelled in unision. Kid smiled brightly and ran to hug them.

"Patty! Liz!" They both smiled brightly.

"Oh, Kid! We thought you were gone! Mother was frantic and father was so devasted! Oh, wait till he sees you!" Liz exclaimed. She paused when she saw Kid's hurt expression. Patty saw it to.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked. Kid sighed.

"Soul wasn't the one who cursed me. Or kidnapped me. the Witch of the Death did this to me and Soul..." Kid paused, his eyes falling to the ground, "I tried to get Soul to reverse it, but now he's in great danger!" Kid explained, his eyes looking back at his sisters. "I don't know why, but I desperately need your help in getting him back."

Liz looked at Patty with a grin and Patty returned. Kid looked at them both with confusion. "Kid, there's something we need to tell you," Liz stated. Patty nodded.

"We're not exactly the most normal princesses in the world, you know." Kid cocked a brow to asked what they meant, but before he could a flash a pink engulfed his sisters and in a blink they were two pistols. Kid caught them automatically so they wouldn't fall.

"What -!" Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"I didn't think they existed anymore!" she stated. Kid frowned.

"What? What are they!"

"Kid, we're Weapons," Patty answered. Kid gasped, but then grinned widely as he suddenly gripped his sisters.

"Perfect." He looked at Tsubaki who grinned widely and climbed onto his shoulders. Once she was settled, Kid handed her the pistols. "Then let's go save Soul." Kid then started running again, ready to take on whatever the Witch would send at them.

XXXX

The Witch frowned as she looked into the crystal ball in front of her. In it, a foggy image of Kid was there, showing him running with forceful energy towards her castle. She growled.

"That boy has great determination," she stated through gritted teeth. "It's getting on my nerves." Standing, she walked to her window. With her arms upward, she twitched her fingers at the sky.

"From hell, you rise, my demons of fear, to make sure those pests ever make it here." Chuckling, the Witch watched as dark clouds of red rolled from her castle towards her enemies.

* * *

><p>Wow, this is suckish. I really need to get my imagination going again. And yes I know, it's majorly different from the movie now, but I'm spicing it up sense I lost the train of thought I had for this story. Hope it doesn't end boring. XP<p> 


End file.
